Reopening of Sorts
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: my take on the reopening of the HS.. mostly Sam with Jason, ian and claudia. just a oneshot


_A/N: Ok so this is a one shot about the re opening of the Haunted Star yet again... I haven't changed history but i have changed a few things that aren't that big of things... Mostly about Sam with Jason, Ian, Claudia and a few others... Enjoy. Song is Wish You Were by Kate Voegele... I just love her... I own nothing as usual._

**Reopening of Sorts**

_Gone away are the golden days  
Just a page in my diary  
So here I am, a utopian citizen  
Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism _

He sat in the corner of the room. Hidden by the darkness thats engulffed the table he sat at just as it had his life. He was here for work purposes. He was following Ian Devilin who has yet to show up. He scanned the room fixated on the couple that just walked in and was being greated by Luke. Jason's eyes narrowed as he watched Lucky Spencer escort his ex-fiance of just a few days. He was still wallowing in the pain of ending his engagement to Elizabeth who wasn't even looking affected by the lost of him in her life. Not being able to take the pain anymore Jason turned his eyes from them and took a drink out of his beer he had been drinking.

Jason was getting impatient. Ian was no where to be found yet. Was his sources wrong that he was going to be here. According to Spinelli he was bring a date that no one could figure out who she was. Jason's eyes feel on Claudia who was talking with her brother Johnny. _At less this night isn't a total waste _he thought as he watched the two. Slowly his mind was wondering back to Michael and how devasted everyone was about the young boys current condition.

Getting lost into his thoughts about Carly and the boys he was knocked out by a laugh. He looked up not believing his eyes of who he saw before him. It was almost a ghost from the pasted even though she was very much alive and living in Port Charles.

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreaming  
And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_

His eyes scanned the petite brunette who was laughing at something Luke had said. It was as if she had come back to him in ways. Her beautiful hair was back to its natural color. His eyes couldn't help but scan over her body. There was something missing about her something he had come accustom to seeing on her. At first it didn't click and then it hit him. Her cane was gone. The woman he stared at looked like his Samantha.

He turned his head to find Lucky staring at Sam. _Aren't they together. why are they here together?_ Jason asked himself as he watched the other man he despide more than anything. Thats when he notice the tenseness of Lucky's body get worse and he stood up more. His face was almost mirroring His own with disgust. Jason followed Lucky's eyes and thats when he saw Ian Devilin walk in and go straight to Sam and put his arm around her. _What the hell is she doing with him? Doesn't she know he is dangerous? _He thought fury building up behind those blue eyes of his.

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

When Sam walked in to the Haunted Star her eyes quickly scanned the area. In one corner she saw Jason but didn't stay long on him. She had found her mother talking to Diane. Thats when her heart stopped. Lucky was there with Elizabeth. Even since her and Lucky decided that they would try again. They haven't seen or spent any time together. Sam now knew why. She turned her sadden glaze away from him not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

Thats when Luke walked up to her. She smiled at him as she listened to him comment about both their canes being gone. She was no longer in the mood to be here but she was here with her date that was outside on the phone about some patient he had.Sam couldn't help but taken glances at Jason while she was talking to Luke. The last time she looked at him was when Ian walked up to her.

"Sorry it took me so long. They were concerned about one of my patients" Ian said as he snaked his arm around her.

Sam smiled up at him. She was satified that both Jason and Lucky didn't like the fact she was here with him. She knew why Lucky wasn't happy but why Jason? She didn't dread on it to much before they went and talked to Alexis and started gambling. What Sam didn't notice was the other people in the room that were watching her and Ian.

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here _

Claudia stood next to Johnny. "Who is the woman with Ian?" she asked.

Johnny turned his back so know knew what he was talking about. "That would be Samantha Mccall" he said.

"What is it about her? I mean alot of the men here were watching her and lot of them are not happy that she is here with Ian. Do you think they are figuring out who Ian is?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know much about her. Maybe you should ask. I have heard though that she can handle her own. Once a con woman, then in bed with the mob turned Host of Everyday Heroes. She is one hell of a woman from what I heard" he said.

Claudia watched Sam and Ian as they were at one of the tables. They weren't touching but Ian was standing really close to her that if he wanted to he would be holding her in his arms.

_I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind  
_  
"How are you feeling?" asked Ian.

"Good. Why are you asking as my doctor?" she smiled.

Ian returned the smile he couldn't help it. He was infatuated with her. "Well being your doctor is besides the point. I am your concerned date Sam. Tonight is your first night without walking with the cane. I just don't want my date over doing it"

Sam giggled and didn't know why. Maybe it was the amout of attention she was recieving from him. The type of attention he was giving to her she hadn't had in a while from a man and she was liking it. "Well Ian I am doing perfectly fine. There is a little pain but nothing I can't handle. No one would guess that was was hit by a car" she said the last with sarcasim.

"Very well lets get something to drink" he said as he escorted her towards the bar. He grabbed Sam some champagne and a beer for himself before his cell rang. "Sorry Sam got to take this. I'll be right back its business." He kissed the side of her head and walked away answering his phone on the way out.

Claudia saw this as the perfect time to get to know Sam. She walked over to her. "Where is your date off to?" she asked.

Sam turned around and didn't reconize the woman. "He had to take the call it was business. Whats it to you and who are you?" she asked. Voice dripping with annoyance.

Claudia looked down at the woman infront of her and saw the fiery attitude the woman put off and was impressed. "Oh well why would a guy walk away from you when he knows all the guys in here are watching you carefully and im Claudia. Johnnys sister." she said.

Sam now knew why she was over here. "not all the guys here at watching me." Sam said. For the first time finally feeling the eyes on her.

"Well I say you do. When you have Jason Morgan, Carly's husband and that man in the corner watching you. By the way why is Morgan watching you. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in here" She said.

Sam looked over at Jason and his eyes met hers. "I didn't notice he was" she turned and looked at Claudia. "We dated for 3 years. He probably doesn't like me talking to an enemy of his" Sam stated.

Claudia nodded. "So the mob life didn't scare you away?" she asked shocked that anyone would willing be apart of it.

Sam shrugged. "I was involved with someone that was in the mob before I was with Jason. So lets just say the Sonny got me use to the danger in ways" he said.

Claudia was shocked. "You mean you dated both Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan?" Sam just shock her head yes. "Ok what about Carly's husband and why that woman i believe is the D.A. looking at you right now as well."

Sam looked over at them and smiled. "Well that D.A. would be my mother. She probably doesn't like me talking to you either as well as Jax. We dated as well. Why the sudden intrest in me Claudia. I mean i am sure you can have Trevor look up information on me if he doesn't know it first hand already after all we have one of my sisters in comman and all. Bet you didn't know that. Are you done with questionign because im getting tired. I think Ian was right I am over doing it to soon" she said.

Claudia looked at her weird. "Why are you hurt?"

Sam laughed. "Always. I was hit by a car not that long ago. If its not someone trying to kill me its someone else. No I am going to go and sit down. It was really nice meeting you Claudia."

Claudia nodded. She now knew why Ian was so interested in her. Claudia turned and walked away.

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions  
_  
Sam went and sat down at a table in the corner. Her hip was really starting to bother her. She down to glasses of Champagne hoping it would numb the pain she was feeling. She was also getting sick of being watched the whole time. Sam closed her eyes resting them a moment trying to concentrate on something else other than the pain. Thats when she felt the booth she was in dip down a little knowing that someone had just joined her. She looked up shocked to see Jason staring at her from only inches away. "What do you want Jason. I am not in the mood" she said. Voice was emotionless.

"What were you and Claudia talking about?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "Nothing Jason she was just curious as to why people kept staring at me espeically when i was with Ian or talking to her. Don't worry it wasn't anything Mob related." she said rolling her eyes as pain hit her again and she winced a little.

"You ok?" Jason asked with concern.

"Ya. I just over did it tonight. stood on my hip to long" she said

"That still bothering you?" he asked.

"Ya Ian said it will for awhile. Now i am getting use to not useing a cane. Tonight i night number one" she said as she looking into the icy blue eyes. she had to look away. It was to easy to fall into them again. "How is Monica doing?" she asked changing the subject.

Jason let her change the subject. "She is doing better. I just visited her the other day. She told me what you said at the hearing. That was really nice of you"

"She was always nice to me Jason. She didn't mean to hit and leave me there on the road. I can relate to what she went threw loosing loved ones. She really is a great woman." Sam eyes drifted over to Lucky was was laughing and being a little to cozy with Elizabeth. Sam eyes sadden once again and she quickly looked away hoping that Jason wouldn't see it.

"I take it you guys haven't worked things out yet?" he asked.

"He wanted to try but really i don't think he can forgive me. I can't argue with that when I can't even forgive myself so there isn't much I can do about it except move on" she said playing with her hand.

Jason hand cupped over hers. "Stop betting yourself up Sam. I know you regret it. We are trying to move on remember. You can do that. Just watch out with Devilin. He is bad news. But i have to go. Take care Sam" Jason said as he got up and left.

Sam sat there shocked. She was taken out of her thoughts when Ian showed up. "Sorry about that. I have to go now they need me back at the hospital. I hope its ok?" he asked. He picked up on some of the saddness in her eyes.

Sam gave him a small smile. "I would love to leave. I think you were right. I over did it" With that they left the Haunted Star for the night.

_Sometimes I can't explain  
And I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate  
On your true identity _

**The End...**


End file.
